The Unexpected Visitor
by Angel1 Nat
Summary: Jason and Sam are having a hard time getting together even though they love eachother. Can a visitor no one expected save them before they lose eachother?
1. Prologue The mission

The Unexpected Visitor

A/N: This is my first story so any comments can be given.  
This is a Jasam Story and very Anti Alexis. So if it's not your topic don't read!  
Summary: After Sam and Jason are ripped apart from each other a miracle is needed to bring these two back together in the form of a girl. This story contains some magic/ fantasy.

Prologue:  
"The fates are blocking Sam and Jason from becoming together I fear the worst is at hand. Get the girl in here NOW!" said the older man worried."You bestowed" said a woman entering the room. "And for the last time I'm 25 not 5, what's wrong now?""Jason Morgan and Samantha McCall are not together there is something blocking them from being together" said the old man. "It's the same thing as last time" said the woman.

"This case belongs to you now Make sure Samantha McCall and Jason Morgan get together No matter what! Can you handle it"? "Yes I can" said the woman as the old man handed her a watch. "This watch takes you back to the past make sure you correct the problem".

"Here goes nothing" said the woman as she punched the numbers for the year 2006". "I really hope this works though. It does look just like the pictures I have now all I need is to not act suspicious.  
"So who should I go to first?" said the woman as Jason Morgan was being arrested, "I guess it's Jason."

That was it for the first Chapter please tell me what you thought of it or if you have any questions or comments. Thank you


	2. Meeting Jason Morgan

The Unexpected Visitor

A/N: This is my first story so any comments can be given.  
This is a Jasam Story and very Anti Alexis. So if it's not your topic don't read!  
Summary: After Sam and Jason are ripped apart from each other a miracle is needed to bring these two back together in the form of a girl. This story contains some magic/ fantasy.  
I do not own anything except Daniella Conners.

Chapter 1-Meeting Jason Morgan

The young woman waked into the police station as Jason Morgan was taken for questioning by Alexis Davis. "I'm not answering anything without my lawyer" said Jason as he remembered his lawyer Justice was dead.

Suddenly a young woman in a blue business suit with blue eyes and long brown hair entered the room, "I'm Daniella Conners and I have been requested to Jason Morgan so if I may have a moment with my client Ms. Davis?" said Daniella. Alexis stormed outside. "Who is she" Alexis yelled as no one was able to answer her question.

"Look thanks for doing the impossible by shutting up Alexis but I can handle it now" said Jason. "Look I don't mean to intrude but Alexis is going to come back in here and force you to make a decision that only helps herself, I can help you if you want." Jason looked at her "you're hired" he said as Alexis came in. "I've given you more than enough time" as she sat down.

"Ok please address your questions and I shall inform my client whether he should answer any of the questions" said Daniella. "I'd prefer to speak to Mr. Morgan alone" stated Alexis. "I'm sorry but as his attorney I would advise against it, unless you're trying to do something unethical which it becomes my complete business." said Daniella. "You can't talk to me like that!" yelled Alexis. "I know this song and dance already you're the district attorney and you're trying to do what's best for your town, give me a break you might be the most corrupt person I've ever met." Alexis's face went ten shades red as everyone looked shocked even Jason Morgan as she stormed out of the room unable to say anything else.

"Well my client isn't being charged for something so take these handcuffs off him" asked Daniella. "Uh sure I guess" said Mac as he took them off. "I'll see you Mr. Morgan" said Daniella. "It's just Jason" said Jason Morgan. "Sure bye Jason" said Daniella walking out.

Jason picked up his cell phone and dialed a number "Stan get me everything you can on a Daniella Conners." He hung up as he sat down for a minute "Who are you and why did I seem to know you" Jason asked himself.

Please tell me what you thought of this story so far. Any comments can be given thanks.


	3. Who's Daniella Conners?

The Unexpected Visitor

A/N some people got confused and I realized I forgot to mension but the prologue takes place during the year 2031and She uses the watch to go to the year 2006, when Jason and Sam are apart.  
Summary: Sam and Jason love eachother but after Sam and Jason are ripped apart from each other a miracle is needed to bring these two back together in the form of a girl. This story contains some magic/ fantasy.

Chapter 3-Who's Daniella Conners?

Jason Morgan's Penthouse  
There was a knock on the door as Jason opened the door. "Hey Jason " said Stan entering the penthouse. "Did you find out anything about Daniella" said Jason. "I don't know who she is, there are absolutely no files on her what so ever. Not even as much as a birth certificate. It's like this person appeared out of nowhere." said Stan. "Well that can't be right. What about graduating school, a diploma?" said Jason. "I can't find a single one, Jason her real name might not be Daniella it might be an alias." said Stan.

Jason stood against the wall "No I had the feeling she wasn't lying but I don't know who she is." said Jason as he looked at Sam's picture. _Wait she looks... it can't be...Sam?_ Jason looked in complete shock.

At the Police Station  
"Get me everything you can on the defense attorney Daniella Conners" yelled Alexis running around. "Alexis there is no information about her" said one of the junior detectives. "She might be a wanted criminal" said Alexis. "Alexis don't start jumping to conclusions or she might actually sue you for what you say about her she showed that much guts here" Mac said warning Alexis. "I'm the district attorney here I have the power here in town" said Alexis. "True Alexis but we know nothing about her for all we know she could be higher than the district attorney for your own safety, do not mess with her Alexis, it could get ugly" Mac warned Alexis again.

Alexis went to the phone as she called home. "Ric could you get the kids ready, this case is tough and Jason Morgan's new attorney Daniella Conners has nothing on her, not even so much as a birth certificate to be found. I just want to go out to Kellys" said Alexis. Alexis left the police station.


	4. Confrontations with Alexis

The Unexpected Visitor  
Summary: Sam and Jason love each other but after Sam and Jason are ripped apart from each other a miracle is needed to bring these two back together in the form of a girl. This story contains some magic/ fantasy.

Chapter 4- Confrontations with Alexis.

Daniella entered Kellys as she had asked Mike for a place. She took her stuff upstairs as she changed and went downstairs. For some reason it seemed that Kelly's was more occupied than usual. She got a coffee and grabbed a newspaper as she sat in a booth. She didn't realize Alexis, Ric, Kristina, Molly and Sam had come in.

"Alexis please don't cause a scene" Ric asked. "I'm just going to ask her a question" said Alexis getting up. "Who is she?" asked Sam. "Jason's new lawyer" said Ric. "Oh" Sam said shocked. Ric and Sam turned to look at the table as Alexis came up to Daniella's table.

Alexis slammed her hand on the table jerking Daniella out of her thoughts. "What do I owe this pleasure?" asked Daniella. "How could you defend that criminal, Maybe you don't care about your life bu..." said Alexis as she was interrupted. "Excuse me! The first rule in law school is innocent until proven guilty! I'm not finished yet!" Daniella yelled as Alexis was about to interrupt her. "Finally I'm a better person than you any day. I know more about you than you think Alexis but I'm going to save it for a rainy day. Word of advice Alexis don't mess with me I already hate your guts." said Daniella as she walked out

"Did you hear what she said about me" Alexis asked Ric. "Look she's corrupt enough to work for Jason just leave it alone" said Ric. "It's just there is nothing on her not even as much as a birth certificate" said Alexis fuming. "Maybe she wants a little privacy" Sam said as she drank her coffee. "No I'm going to have a talk with her tomorrow" Alexis said. "Fine suit yourself Alexis, but in my opinion you somehow offended her if there was no one here she might have just killed you or revealed what she has on you" said Sam. "Please she can't kill me..." said Alexis as she was interrupted by Sam. "We've been through this song and Dance already Alexis, you're the district attorney and you have to defend your town" said Sam. "Sam why are you starting to call me Alexis now" Alexis asked Sam. "Oh I don't really know" said Sam.

Daniella walked through the park as she was pulled from behind and her mouth was covered the person pulled her into a black Car with tinted black windows as Daniella thought she was in extreme danger. "I'll release my hand but don't scream ok?" asked the person as Daniella nodded yes fearing there was nothing else she could do.


	5. Meeting Sam McCall

CH 5- Meeting Sam McCall.

The car came to an abrupt stop as the man pulled Daniella along the path to what looked like an old abandoned house. "No" Daniella whispered as she walked as she turned around to see her attacker but not recognizing him she gave him one quick and solid kick as she ran off. She could hear the footsteps of the people following her. She threw her jacket in the opposite direction hoping they no longer chased her. "How dare he follow and try to kidnap me like that" Daniella said angrily as she went into town.

"Are you all right" Sam asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine, wait your Sam McCall?" said Daniella. "Yeah, let me guess Alexis told you to stay away from me" said Sam as she started to walk off. "No, it's not like I gave her the chance or I would listen to her even if she did" said Daniella. "I can't help but feel we've met, a while ago maybe, have we" Sam asked. "No we've never met but I know you love Jason" said Daniella. "Oh and your going to tell me I should give up right" said Sam. "NO! I was going to tell you to fight for him. Look this might not be any of my business but I want you and Jason to be together your both miserable without each other." said Daniella. "You really want to help me?" Sam asked hopefully. "Yes" said Daniella smiling. "Ok let's meet at Kelly's at 7 to talk about it" said Sam. "Ok meet you at 7" said Daniella smiling. Sam walked off as Daniella smiled "it's about time you two" she said as she walked to Kellys.

"Boss we're sorry we failed, the girl was so hard to catch." said the Kidnapper. "Failure is not an option, not at all if we want to please the District Attorney" said the boss.

Thanks:  
Thank you everyone for your reviews. And please continue sending them and I am working on a new chapter.

:spoiler:  
A simple meeting with Sam turns violent.  
Boss is revealed.


End file.
